Deadman Wonderland
by pauuliiitaa10
Summary: Stan queda en prision tras una falsa acusacion, intenta encontrar al hombre rojo quien le dio grandes poderes. Style
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! OwO el primer fic que subo, me siento impotente digo imponente! OwO etto… Aun no lei el manga de esta serie pero buano, hace mucho mucho tiempo le dije a Jigoku… No se cuanto(Ponete nombres mas faciles Ivonne-nee ¬.¬) Que iba a hacer este fic y ¡Aquí ta! Ahhh y el titulo no es muy original lo se lo se—Se esconde atrás de un pato verde—No le digan a mi editora que subi esto sin habérselo dicho… Me matara y violara 15.000.000 veces—Llega un unicuerno digo unicornio rosa y se lleva al pato—Mierda se fue… Como sea tengo 5 mas. Volviendo al fic, es una rara mezcla entre Deadman Wonderland(OwO) y South Park(OWO) Y como soy una sadica yandere sexópata necrofilica y zoofilica vampiro verde;este fic probablemente los dejara algo traumados. Como sea no interrumpo mas y les dejo leer esta cosa rara que mis manos escribieron. Y lo quise subir antes pero recién pase de grado(puta escuela)**

**Advertecias: Muerte de personajes, etc.(Etc:Escribir Tanto Cansa :P)**

**El coso este que no me acuerdo como se llamaba: Ni South Park, ni Deadman Wonderland me pertenecen. Son de Trey Parker y Matt de Stone y Deadman Wonderland es de… Los que lo hicieron por primera vez(?) Y si fueran mios habrían muchas violaciones yaoi y mucha mucha sangre OwO.**

Capitulo 1: Bienvenido a prisión.

Aun no había comenzado la clase asi que desde su celular Stan Marsh miraba un video del lugar a donde iria junto a su clase la próxima semana.

—¿Por qué estas tan emocionado por ese tonto viaje?—Le pregunto Clyde sentado al lado suyo. El aludido levanto la vista de su teléfono para mirar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Desde hace 3 años que quiero visitar esa isla, dicen que Deadman Wonderland es el mejor sitio en estos días para ir a divertirse, aunque sea una prision—Comento mirando a su amigo. Un chico delante de ellos se dio vuelta al escucharlos.

—A mi me suena a que hay hombres muertos—Al escucharlo el pelinegro solto una leve risa.

—No se porque lo llamaran asi, pero tienes razón Token—Le respondio a su amigo.

—Lo raro, es que se creo luego del terremoto de hace 4 años—Razono el castaño, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja al escucharlo.

—Yo no recuerdo mucho antes del terremoto, perdi la memoria después de eso—Entro el profesor y Stan guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Se acabo la diversión—Murmuro el castaño al ver a su profesor de historia empezar a hablar.

La clase era aburrida asi que miro por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a la clase, de repente apareció un hombre vestido de rojo con un casco tapándole la cara, dejándole ver solamente su retorcida sonrisa, con una capa color rojo oscuro que era movida por el viento. Al verlo los ojos de Stan se llenaron de miedo—_El hombre rojo—_Penso aterrado al ver como tarareando una extraña canción y con una retorcida sonrisa creo unas esferas rojas en su mano y las lanzo a la clase, destruyendo todo. Stan cayo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente en el suelo, lo ultimo que vio fue a sus dos mejores amigos cayendo al suelo al igual que él.

Al despertar vio su salón de clases totalmente destruido, las luces rotas y solo dos funcionaban prendiéndose y apagándose rápidamente, dando un aire aterrador al lugar, con las paredes manchadas de sangre y a varios alumnos tirados por doquier con sus ropas manchadas de su propia sangre. Al instante recordó lo que había sucedido e intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba herido, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre ajena y propia, una gota de sangre caia lentamente desde su frente. Miro a su izquierda y vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo—Token…—Susurro con las pocas fuerzas que tenia al verlo, apenas podía hablar. Pero al ver una gran mancha de sangre debajo de su amigo y notar que le faltaba un brazo comprendio que su amigo estaba muerto. Solto unas lagrimas al darse cuenta de ello. Busco a su otro amigo con la mirada y pronto vio su rostro—Cly…—El nombre murió en sus labios al ver en su cabello una mano, que estaba cubierta por un guante rojo lleno de sangre, lo sostenia. Se aterro al reconocer al Hombre Rojo con una sadica sonrisa y con su rostro manchado de sangre mirándolo a el, aunque no podía ver sus ojos debido al casco; sentia su mirada sobre el. Este arrojo la cabeza de Clyde al lado del cuerpo de Stan, quien al ver que solo era su cabeza solto mas lagrimas y miro con furia al asesino, quien formo una esfera roja en su mano derecha que tomo forma de un diamante y acercándose a Stan, introdujo esa esfera en su pecho, rompiendo su ropa. El pelinegro solto un grito desgarrador al sentir como entraba dolorosamente en su cuerpo. Se desmayo viendo por ultimo al asesino irse caminando tranquilamente hacia la ventana con una retorcida sonrisa y tarareando una extraña cancion.

…

Desperto en una habitación blanca desorientado, miro a su alrededor y dedujo que estaba en un hospital al ver el suero en su brazo derecho y ver su ropa que daba a entender claramente que era un paciente. Su cuerpo le dolia bastante, su cabeza le dolia como si fuera la peor resaca que hubiera tenido después de estar ebrio por un dia entero, sentia un poco de frio pero a la vez calor, una sensación bastante contradictoria, sus ojos le pesaban y sentia la boca seca. Pronto recordó lo que había pasado y deseo que hubiera sufrido un accidente y lo que paso solamente hubiera sido un sueño en su estado de inconciencia. Dos hombres de traje negro entraron a la habitación.

—¿Usted es Stanley Marsh?—Le pregunto uno de los hombres.

—S-si ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Pregunto confundido al no reconocer a ninguno de los dos.

—Somos agentes del F.B.I—Contesto el otro hombre sacando su placa para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto. Stan se sorprendio al escucharlo—Lamentamos mucho lo que paso, y esperamos que se encuentre bien. Pero lamentamos decirle que ira a prision. En una semana será su juicio—Stan se asombro al escuchar eso.

—Pe-pero yo no eh hecho nada malo—Contesto sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

—Fue el único en la escena del crimen, lo sentimos—Le dijo el agente—Y ya tiene abogado—Entro un joven robusto de cabello castaño con una gran sonrisa. Lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que parecía tener su misma edad.

—Stanley Marsh, mucho gusto—Susurro de manera altanera quitándose las gafas de sol—Soy Eric Cartman, tu nuevo abogado—Menciono con una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada a Stan.

—Nosotros debemos irnos, hasta luego. Y que se recupere, señor Marsh—Los agentes salieron por la puerta dejándolos solos. El joven abogado se sento al lado del pelinegro.

—Escucha hippie de mierda, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedio—Stan parecio recordar ese "apodo" y le dijo todo lo que sabia, esperando que fuera un buen abogado y lograra sacarlo de ese aprieto.

…

—Culpable—Sentencio la jueza—Cadena perpetua, ira a la prision de Deadman Wonderland a cumplir su sentencia—Miro a los policías que se hallaban al lado de ella—Llévenselo. Doy por terminado el juicio—Golpeo su maso contra la pequeña tabla de madera.

—¡Pero soy inocente!—Grito con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y forcejeando contra los policías. Vio a su madre quien lloraba en los brazos de su hermana quien la consolaba, vio al jurado quienes lo miraban con desprecio, vio a toda la gente sentada presenciando el juicio y vio como el padre de Clyde desvio su mirada con furia. Su celular cayo de su bolsillo reproduciendo un video el cual el creyo que inconscientemente lo había grabado mientras que toda su clase moria—¡Esperen! ¡Vean el video!—Grito señalando su celular. Todos callaron para escuchar el video.

_**Adentro del video**_

_—Oh vamos, esto será fácil—Dijo Stan sentando sobre un escritorio—Soy un menor de edad a punto de cumplir 18. Si lo hacemos bien todos creeran que soy inocente—Susurro riendo levemente—¿El arma? La escondi muy bien en un lugar que yo solo se donde queda—Respondio con simpleza—Te la enseñare si ganas este juicio para mi. Valio la pena, después de todo… Fue tan divertido matar a esos estúpidos—Empezo a reir retorcidamente._

_**Fin del video**_

Todos miraron con odio a Stan, pensando que se estaba burlando de ellos, este había quedado en shock al ver ese video. Su abogado se acerco lentamente, pero el no estaba prestándole atención.

—Lo siento, Stanley. Te dije que alguien había entrado y grabado nuestra pequeña charla—Se fue hacia la puerta caminando tranquilamente. Un hombre con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a Stan quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo haciendo sangrar su labio y tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Hijo de puta!—Grito furioso el padre de Clyde—¡Yo te consideraba un segundo hijo! ¡¿Y asi me pagas?! ¡Pudrete en el infierno, pedazo de mierda!—Le escupio el ojo furioso y salio de la sala.

—¡Yo no mate a nadie! ¡Suéltenme!—Grito con lagrimas en los ojos forcejeando con los policías quienes a rastras se lo llevaron de allí. Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la mirada de decepción de su madre.

…

Encima de un edificio un chico de 18 años estaba sentado tarareando una extraña canción, mirando a la gente que estaba en el parque de atracciones, se paro de donde estaba sentado y retrocedio unos pasos, para luego saltar por encima de los edificios hasta llegar a otro mas alto en donde podía ver la isla entera. El viento golpeo su rostro haciendo volar su unshaka verde, la atrapo justo antes de que se perdiera. Mientras se la acomodaba ocultando sus rizos pelirrojos, miro un camión en donde venían los nuevos prisioneros. Se estremecio al sentir esa extraña sensación que hace mucho no tenia—¿Stan?—Se pregunto extrañado al reconocerlo.

…

—Miren ratas de alcantarilla—Dijo la mujer que llevaba una espada en su cinturón y un arma oculta en su bota. Detrás de ella había una rubia con bata de doctor fumando un cigarrillo—Yo soy su superior, mi nombre es Wendy Testaburguer y ella es Barbara Stevens—Se presento la pelinegra caminando enfrente de los siete hombres. Stan solo miraba el suelo y sostenia con fuerza la bolsa en donde llevaba sus pertenencias—Cada uno compartira su cuarto con alguien, intenten no violarse mutuamente, maricas—Comento haciendo reir a su amiga—Los collares que tienen en sus cuellos no se los podrán sacar ni aunque quisieran, están conectados a su cuello de tal manera que cuando intenten romperlo; este solamente les quitara sus vidas. Ni aunque valieran mucho…—Lo ultimo lo dijo en un pequeño susurro causando que Bebe soltara una leve risa—Ese collar dura tres días, si no comen un Candy para entonces, este se ira encogiendo y terminara haciendo que sus cabezas exploten ¿Quedo claro?—Los prisioneros asintieron.

—Tranquila preciosa—Dijo uno de los hombres con una sonrisa—Mejor calmate un poco y hablemos en privado ¿Qué te parece?—Le guiño un ojo a lo que Wendy saco su espada y en un rápido movimiento hirió su pierna derecha causando que el hombre cayera al piso formando un charco de sangre a causa de que había roto una arteria—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!—Pregunto sosteniendo su pierna.

—Escuchame imbécil, la próxima vez que me llames asi te atravieso la puta cabeza—Contesto guardando su espada manchada con sangre—Bebe, ya tienes un paciente—Le menciono a su amiga quien veía esto con una sonrisa—Deben saber que esta prisión no es como las otras, en otras palabras; este es su jodido infierno—Se acerco al que había estado callado todo ese tiempo y no había hecho ningún movimiento—Stanley Marsh, el asesino de su propia clase. Un verdadero psicópata condenado de por vida—Susurro viéndolo, este levanto la mirada para verla—Me sorprende que hasta ahora no hayas dicho nada, según todo el mundo eres uno de los peores asesinos en esta prision—En ese momento un rubio con un carro en mano choco contra el pelinegro haciendo que dejara caer sus cosas al suelo.

—Lo siento—Susurro apenado.

—No importa—Contesto Stan guardando sus cosas nuevamente y ayudando al chico. Wendy se acerco al rubio.

—Imbecil, debes fijarte por donde vas—Saco su espada e hirió al chico en el brazo izquierdo y su torso. El pelinegro miro asustado a la pelinegra.

—_Ella esta loca—_Penso viéndola con terror en sus ojos.

…

Ya en su habitación el pelinegro dejo sus pertenencias sobre su cama y solto unas pequeñas lagrimas. La habitación era gris y la puerta estaba hecha de metal, habían dos camas y al ver que la de abajo estaba desordenada y con un cuadro encima asumió que su cama era la de arriba. Se pregunto como seria su compañero, no quería que lo encerraran con un maldito psicópata o en los peores casos un violador, como había escuchado siempre que hay en prision. Solto un suspiro y saco de la bolsa un cuadro en donde estaba el junto a sus amigos, quienes ahora se hallaban muertos. Lagrimas cayeron sobre el pequeño cuadro.

—Yo no debo estar aquí…—Susurro con la voz quebrada. Sentia que había arruinado su vida al ser el único sobreviviente de esa masacre. Pero había solo un culpable de todo esto—El hombre rojo…—Susurro con furia al recordarlo—Algun dia me vengare de el…—Se prometio angustiado al recordarlo. Seco sus lagrimas y cuando estaba guardando el cuadro, el mismo chico rubio que había visto que Wendy hirió, entro por la puerta—Hola ¿Tu eres mi compañero?—Le pregunto sintiendo que le era familiar ese rubio.

—Si, me sorprende el verte aquí Stanley—Susurro sentándose junto a el. Este lo miro sorprendido y arqueo una ceja.

—¿Nos conocemos?—Pregunto confundido—Lo siento, perdi la memoria—Explico apenado.

—Lo se, hace 3 años no nos vemos—Dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado. El pelinegro lo miro por unos minutos y lo reconocio.

—¿Kenny? ¿Eres tu?—Pregunto sorprendido al reconocer a su amigo, el cual hace 3 años había quedado en prision a causa de un asesinato.

—Hasta que me recuerdas—Sonrio—¿Por qué estas aquí?—Le pregunto ya que no se esperaba el verlo en ese lugar, el aludido bajo la mirada deprimido.

—Toda mi clase murió, hubo una masacre y me culparon diciendo que yo era el asesino—Susurro levemente, el rubio levanto una ceja.

—¿Tu eres el Pájaro Carpintero?—Pregunto sorprendido, el pelinegro lo miro confundido por el apodo—Asi te dicen ya que no saben tu verdadero nombre, no se quien te puso asi—

—Ah, bueno… Que suerte el encontrarte aquí, pensé que estaría solo—Susurro con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a prision, Stanley—Dijo con una sonrisa. Sin percatarse que unos ojos verdes observaban del otro lado de la ventana.

—Bienvenido a mi vida nuevamente, Stan—Murmuro parándose en la rama en donde estaba sentado y lléndose hacia la azotea del edificio.

**Continuara chan chan chan…**

**¿Les gusto? *-* Yo no se como mierda quedo y lo leo y no se que escribi, me quedo cortito también owoUu **

**Eso por dejar que mis dedos escriban solos y no escribir con cuidado u3u. Etto… Tuve un problema con los años que habían pasado desde el terremoto, y como hay 15.000 personalidades en mi cabeza y todas se pusieron a discutir, tirarse patos, caballos, etc. Empezaron a agarrar fierros y la Paula uke estaba indefensa… Y lo que paso después no es necesario saberlo, saque cuentas y puse ese numero ._. **

**Y ya se ya se … Mate a Clyde y Token :P No quería matarlos tan pronto pero Kaede(Mi lado psicópata) fue la que escribió eso ¬.¬ Eeeeeeen fin :P ahora van a ser las 5:00 am y me tengo que acostar y fingir dormir porque si mi hermano me ve despierta me mata owoUu Ahh y voy a tratar que no se paresca a mucho al anime porque sino me voy a quedar corta de inspiración :P Ahhh y muchos van a actuar como si no conocieran a Stan OwO y todavía no se como coño es posible que Cartman sea abogado teniendo 18 años -_- y Wendy de guardia teniendo esa edad -_- y Bebe de doctora teniendo la misma edad -_- ….. Estaba en uno de mis transtornos psicológicos en ese momento ._. sip seguro es eso…**

**Bue esto llego a su fin en este capitulo. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o si me equivoque en algo, pero como el pato azul Paco dice; "nadie es perfecto ni hace cosas perfectas, por eso disculpa si te corto el pie mientras duermes"(?) Ese pato es todo un loquillo :D**

**Oyasumi(O al menos para los que lo lean de noche** :B)


	2. Capitulo 2: Sobreviviendo en prisión

**¡Holizz!—Atrás de ella un pato quita las telarañas del fic—Ok, tarde un poquitito en actualizar…. Pero fue culpa de un pato D:**

**Como no estoy de muchos animos(Necesito café D:) No dire mucho u.u espero que les guste lo que escribi.**

**El coso este que no me acuerdo como se llamaba: Ni South Park, ni Deadman Wonderland me pertenecen. Son de Trey Parker y Matt de Stone y Deadman Wonderland es de… Los que lo hicieron por primera vez(?) Y si fueran mios habrían muchas violaciones yaoi y mucha mucha sangre OwO.**

**Capitulo 2: Sobreviviendo en prisión.**

_Caminaba por un jardín de flores, estaba buscando a alguien. Pero al parecer no lo encontraba, aun asi seguía caminando buscando a esa persona. Escucho que algo estaba cayendo y al levantar la mirada vio un árbol cayéndose sobre el. Sintio el suelo en su espalda, el pasto rozando su oreja y un poco mas de peso sobre el, escucho el ruido pero no sintió el golpe. Abrio los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente._

_—Hola, Stan…_

…

Kenny miraba como Stan dormia tranquilamente.

—¡Aww! Debe de estar cansado—Susurro viéndolo. Agarro un balde con agua fría, que había traido del baño y con una traviesa sonrisa se la lanzo en la cara a su amigo. Provocando que este cayera de su cama y como dormia en la de arriba… No fue una linda caída.

—¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!—Pregunto enojado.

—Son las 5:30 de la mañana. Intente despertarte y como no lo hiciste te desperté asi—Le explico con una sonrisa—Y si no te despertabas iba a venir Wendy y hubiera sido peor. Ven te enseñare la prisión—Salio de la habitación.

…

En una oficina que estaba decorada con juguetes se encontraban dos hombres hablando.

—No entiendo para que trajiste a ese chico ¿Qué tiene de especial?—Pregunto un pelinegro cruzado de brazos mientras miraba esa extraña oficina.

—Descuida, se lo que hago—Se acomodó sus anteojos el castaño mientras leia unos papeles.

—Eric…—Este lo miro—¿No has pensado en redecorar tu oficina?—

—¿Que tiene de malo?—El otro levanto una ceja.

—¿Has visto a tu asistente?—Miro el pequeño escritorio de al lado.

—El sapo Clyde trabaja mejor que estos maricas que tengo por guardias—Le respondio apuntando a los dos rubios que estaban en la puerta vestidos con traje blanco.

—Ok…—Lo miro como si estuviera loco.

…

—Y por allí están los tipos con los que NUNCA debes hablar, a menos que quieras suicidarte—Le explico apuntando a dos chicos sentados en una mesa—Igual su líder por suerte fue a parar a otro lado de la prisión y pocas veces viene por aquí—Se acerco a una maquina de café y saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la introdujo dos veces en la maquina, esta les preparo dos vasos de café.

—¿Y esa tarjeta?—Pregunto curioso el pelinegro viéndola.

—Son créditos… ¿No te dijeron sobre ellos?—Su amigo negó con la cabeza y el rubio solto un suspiro—Los ganas trabajando aquí, seria algo asi como las monedas de los prisioneros. Sin créditos no puedes ni comer aquí, pero si tienes muchos puedes conseguir comida, ropa, cigarrillos e incluso alcohol, y si los vas ahorrando hasta puedes conseguir mas años aquí—Le explico entregándole un café.

—Entonces debo trabajar también…—Penso dando un sorbo al vaso.

—Exacto, hay una carrera mañana. Podremos entrar, el ganador se lleva quinientos mil puntos de créditos—El pelinegro suspiro y lo vio de reojo considerándolo. No quería morir pronto... No quería morir y punto, pero al parecer sobrevivir allí seria una tarea difícil, aun asi no se iba a rendir.

—Esta bien, entremos—Decidio caminando junto a el.

…

Esa misma tarde Kenny tenia que ir a hacer un trabajo ya que estaba ahorrando los créditos para algo que no quiso decirle a Stan que era. Ahora este estaba caminando mirando las rejas que lo separaban de su libertad, suspiro frustrado al ver esto. Se sentia incomodo ya que sentia que alguien lo seguía, algo no apegaba la vista de el. Se dio vuelta pero no había nada, siguió caminando mirando a sus lados sin ver a nadie cerca de el. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se había roto una parte del techo que lo cubria, miro para arriba por reflejo viendo como estaba a punto de morir, cerro sus ojos creyendo que era el final. Escucho como este techo caia al piso pero no sintió el golpe, abrió levemente los ojos viendo unos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente, los cerro y al abrirlos vio que eran unos ojos verdes que lo veian con mucha preocupación y algo de cariño—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto un pelirrojo aun sobre el pelinegro quien lo veia algo familiar, pero no sabia quien era.

—Si… ¿Quién eres tu?—El otro se sento a su lado y le sonrio extendiéndole su mano en forma de saludo.

—Soy Kyle, ¿Y tu?—Pregunto el chico de la unshaka verde, el pelinegro tomo su mano.

—Stanley, pero dime Stan—Se pararon del suelo y este vio que el pelirrojo no llevaba la misma ropa de prisionero, eso lo sorprendio—¿Trabajas aquí?—El otro negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón decidio no preguntar mas, algo le decía que no querria saber su respuesta.

—Stan, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—Pregunto sonrojado y con la mirada baja el pelirrojo. Stan lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreir, le parecía muy tierno y lindo el chico que recién había conocido.

—Si, por cierto, gracias por salvarme—Le sonrio y vio que el otro fue a buscar algo, al volver saco de su espalda una bolsa de galletas. El estomago de Stan sono al verlas, se estaba muriendo de hambre-no literalmente-El chico de la unshaka saco una y se la ofrecio a el de ojos azules.

—¿Quieres?—Asi fue como se formo esta nueva amistad en la vida de Stan.

…

El rubio por fin había terminado de trabajar y ahora volvia cansado a su habitación, desde afuera escucho unas risas pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta estas pararon. Entro encontrándose con una escena algo… Comprometedora.

—¡No es lo que piensas!—Grito sonrojado el de ojos azules negando con la cabeza. Este estaba sobre Kyle, quien estaba sonrojado y lo abrazaba por el cuello con las piernas abiertas y entre estas estaba Stan mas sonrojado aun. El rubio levanto una ceja aun en el umbral de la puerta.

—Si lo van a hacer en mi cama que sea un trio conmigo—Rio cerrando la puerta y estos dos se separaron, miro al pelirrojo con intriga, le parecía conocido pero no lo recordaba.

—¡Kenny! ¡No digas esas cosas!—Grito aun mas sonrojado el de ojos azules—Te presento a Kyle, Kyle el es Kenny, mi compañero de cuarto—Al escuchar su nombre el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, el pelirrojo lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—Mucho gusto, Kenny—Dijo el de ojos verdes con una-para Kenny-fingida sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, Kyle…—Decidio seguirle la corriente por ahora. Los tres se quedaron hablando y cuando el de cabello azabache se fue al baño dejándolos solos, el rubio miro a el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos—¿Por qué fingiste que no me conocias?—El judío lo miro seriamente unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Stan no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?—Pregunto bajando la mirada, el rubio negó con la cabeza—Quiero que el me recuerde por si mismo—Respondio mirando por la pequeña ventana con barrotes que había en la habitación.

—Te guardo el secreto con una condición—El pelirrojo lo miro esperando la condición.

…

Mientras los otros dos tenían su conversación en la habitación, Stan iba al baño caminando tranquilamente cuando vio que alguien pasaba por ahí—¿Ya comiste tu Candy?—Le pregunto acercándose a el.

—No, no lo encuentro—Recordo cuando esta le pregunto.

—Tal vez se te haya caído en algún momento—La pelinegra suspiro y se dio vuelta—Si buscas el baño esta por halla—Señalo por donde había venido Stan, que al parecer iba por otra parte.

—Gracias—Comenzo a caminar hacia el baño preguntándose donde estaría su Candy.

…

_Mientras Wendy hablaba un rubio con un carro en mano choco contra el pelinegro haciendo que dejara caer sus cosas al suelo._

_—Lo siento—Susurro apenado. _

_—No importa—Contesto Stan guardando sus cosas nuevamente y ayudando al chico. Wendy se acerco al rubio._

_—Imbecil, debes fijarte por donde vas—Saco su espada e hirió al chico en el brazo izquierdo y su torso. El pelinegro miro asustado a la pelinegra._

_…_

Paro su caminata al recordar eso. Debia preguntárselo al rubio, no quería morir de esa manera. Siguio caminando hasta llegar al baño, se miro al espejo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Tenia la ropa de prisionero puesta, la cual estaba sucia con tierra-de cuando Kyle lo había salvado-, su cabello estaba despeinado, su labio inferior estaba roto y sus ojos sin brillo. No quería estar en ese lugar, quería ir a la escuela con sus amigos y olvidar todo esto. Pero sus amigos ya no estaban y eso era algo que no hacia mas que darle sufrimiento.

…

Al dia siguiente habían ido a la carrera, Kenny no había podido entrar por problemas con su brazo, pero aun asi los acompañaría a inscribirse, Kyle había entrado a la carrera también. El rubio estaba al lado de ellos dos, quienes hablaban entre ellos. De pronto se escucho un grito y se vio como un rubio con tatuajes en los brazos entro. Stan no lo reconocio pero Kyle y Kenny si, estos desviaron la mirada esperando que este no los reconociera. Era Trent Boyett, hace unos años había salido pero por unos problemas con el ahora dueño de la prisión, Eric Cartman, había quedado preso nuevamente. El de cabello azabache se extraño al ver como algunos se iban retirando, decidiendo no participar de la carrera. Era como si le tuvieran miedo, se sonrojo al sentir que el pelirrojo tomaba su mano, se dio vuelta encontrándose con los orbes verdes de este, que pedían que guarde silencio. Por suerte el rubio con tatuajes salio luego de tener una breve charla con otro prisionero, pero antes de irse miro fulminante a Stan y sonrio de una manera sadica.

…

—¿Va a participar de la carrera?—Pregunto Cartman mirando a la de cabello azabache, esta solo suspiro parándose de su lugar.

—Si, seguire sus ordenes. Veremos quien saldrá vivo de esta—Respondio Wendy saliendo de su oficina.

—Esto será entretenido—Formo una sadica sonrisa el castaño acomodándose sus anteojos.

…

Estaba por comenzar la carrera, todos estaban en sus posiciones, cuando un silbato sono comenzaron a correr. El primer obstáculo eran unos muñecos de goma que había que esquivar. El primero que fue golpeado por uno de estos, cayo fuera de la plataforma siendo electrocutado; al parecer la consecuencia de perder en esta carrera era la muerte. Stan miro hacia esa dirección al correr sin darse cuenta de que estaba por caer, de repente sintió que Kyle lo empujaba y cayo a un castillo inflable que era la segunda plataforma.

—Alcánzame, Stan—Dijo subiendo por las sogas para llegar a la tercera plataforma, Stan lo miro atonito ¿Acaso para el era un juego?

Empezo a subir por las sogas con esfuerzo, no era muy bueno en esto. Unos prisioneros cayeron de las sogas, al caer se desinflo este castillo inflable y estos se rompieron la columna. El de ojos azules los miro algo asustado, sintió mas peso en su soga y se dio cuenta de que Kyle había saltado desde la de el hasta la de Stan y ahora se balanceaba a punto de romperse, el pelirrojo tomo la mano de el de cabello azabache antes de saltar hacia la tercera plataforma. Cayeron a salvo antes de que la soga cayera, el de orbes verdes ayudo a su amigo a levantarse.

En esta plataforma había una piscina, lo que debían hacer era saltar sobre unas ranas inflables que habían en el agua hasta llegar a la cuarta plataforma, las ranas eran algo resbaladizas por esa razón había que llegar rápidamente a la otra. Stan iba con cuidado sobre estas con miedo de caer al agua, de la cual salía un extraño vapor. Un prisionero cayo al agua que enrealidad era acido, los demás al ver esto intentaban llegar rápidamente a la cuarta plataforma. El de orbes verdes salto hacia Stan y ambos cayeron a la cuarta plataforma, por suerte cayeron bien ya que a unos veinte centímetros estaba el acido.

…

Una joven de unos catorce años estaba acostada en la cama mientras su acompañante, una pelirroja de la misma edad miraba una pequeña televisión del cuarto—Al parecer los prisioneros se divierten—Susurro terminando de vestirse. La castaña miro la televisión y sonrio de lado, le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente.

—Es un buen espectáculo—Empezo a peinarse cuando escucho un ruido, este venia de su collar quien tenia una luz roja que se prendia y se apaga. La pelirroja, la cual no tenia un collar le paso un Candy, esta lo comio rápidamente.

—Escuche que tu hermano intenta sacarte de aquí—Se sento al lado de esta y la abrazo tomando su mentón. La de cabello café suspiro al escucharla—Al parecer Kenny se sigue preocupando por su hermanita menor—Susurro en su oído y Karen se paro de la cama comenzando a vestirse.

—Si te quedas mas tiempo aquí seria peligroso, adiós Ruby—Termino de vestirse y se fue al baño. La pequeña Tucker rio al ver el comportamiento de esta y se levanto para irse.

…

El rubio estornudo y esto lo hizo despertar, se había dormido al llegar a su habitación—_Cuando alguien estornuda es porque están pensando en el… ¿Quién estará pensando en mi?—_Penso levantándose de su cama, escucho algo caerse y miro al piso en donde había caído una foto de el y su hermana, esta foto había sido tomada hace unos siete años—Te prometo que te encontrare y te sacare de aquí—Dijo decidido mirando la foto. Guardo la fotografía y se fue a ver la carrera.

…

Ya estaban entrando a la sexta y ultima plataforma, se veia normal. Habian llegado al final solo cuatro participantes, al principio eran treinta. Comenzaron a correr viendo como el suelo caia tras ellos, uno de ellos cayo por la sorpresa al vacio. Trent Boyett miro con una sonrisa que era uno de los tres, empujo a Stan para que cayera. Este cerro los ojos asustados pero sintió como cayo al suelo aun dentro de la plataforma, al abrir los ojos vio a Kyle quien lo ayudaba a levantarse. Este había saltado y en el aire lo empujo para caer junto con el al otro lado. Empezaron a correr juntos aun agarrados de la mano—Gracias—Le dijo Stan jadeante, el pelirrojo sonrio al escucharlo.

—Falta poco, Stan—Cuando corrian Trent Boyett quiso empujarlos pero el pelirrojo empujo a Stan hacia adelante y salto pisando al rubio. El de ojos azules lo miro soprendido, no sabia que podía hacer esas acrobacias el judío. El piso en donde estaba el rubio cayo y este cayo junto al piso al vacio—¡Corre Stan!—Grito el de orbes verdes corriendo junto a este cuando el piso en donde estaba el de orbes verdes cayo y este cerro los ojos sintiendo como caia. Una mano lo sujeto fuertemente antes de que cayera—¿Qué..?—Miro hacia arriba y vio como Stan lo sujetaba fuertemente para evitar que cayera—Sueltame, asi podras ganar—Las lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de ambos. Stan pensó en todo lo que había pasado en la carrera, el pelirrojo solo lo estaba ayudando a sobrevivir. No lo dejaría caer, no ahora que había encontrado a alguien que lo quería tanto como para arriesgar su vida por el.

—No, no dejare que mis amigos sigan muriendo—Con fuerza lo levanto haciendo que este quede a su lado. Lo abrazo fuertemente—Gracias por estar a mi lado, Kyle—El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentia ese cariño con el cual el de ojos azules ahora lo miraba.

…

Ahora Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en la cama del primero comiendo unas galletas de chocolate traídas por el pelirrojo. El de cabello azabache disfrutaba esos momentos ya que como no había encontrado su candy, era probable que muera. En esos momentos entro el rubio quien había llegado cansado. Miro a ambos y sonrio—Escuche que nadie gano la carrera—Les quito una galleta y el de ojos verdes fruncio el ceño.

—Stan nunca dejaría morir a sus amigos—Siguio comiendo con los ojos cerrados y los otros dos rieron levemente.

—Stan, tengo algo para ti—Saco de su bolsillo un candy y se lo entrego a el de cabello azabache quien lo miraba sorprendido—Al parecer cuando te choque este se cayo—El de ojos azules comio el candy haciendo una mueca de asco y se lo trago—Puede tener un amargo sabor pero sin el no vives—Se sento junto a estos.

—Gracias, ya me daba por muerto—Kenny sonrio al escucharlo y los tres se quedaron sentados sobre la cama del azabache hablando unas horas.

—Al menos ya estas aprendiendo a sobrevivir en prisión—Dijo el rubio recostándose en la pared.

**El capitulo ya llego a su fin.**

**Pense en poner un poco de yuri además hace tiempo que venia pensando en poner a Ruby y Karen juntas, es que hacen tan linda pareja. Son muy kawaiiosas OwO**

**Por cierto ¡No me maten! Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, es que desde que estoy tratando de ser buena en la escuela no escribo mucho. Yo también estoy aprendiendo a sobrevivir en esa prisión TwT**

**Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, para eso esta mi piche editora, pero ahora como esta ocupada violando a Jeff The Killer no me quiso corregir TwT**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y dejen review, por cada review se le dara un café a Tweek :D**

**Oyasumi(O al menos para los que lo lean de noche :B)**


End file.
